Renaciendo de las cenizas
by ihateyoudg
Summary: Una nueva chica ha aparecido, es sumamente poderosa. Ella no esta consciente de su poder ni como controlarlo, nadie sabe como llego y de donde salió, ni siquiera ella. Los rumores de su gran poder no solo se han esparcido por el país, en los demás países también, ha llamado la atención de enemigos poderosos, incluyendo Orochimaru ¿Los demás podrán enseñarle el buen camino?
1. Renaciendo de las cenizas

**Capítulo 1.**

 _"Renaciendo de las cenizas"_

* * *

 _Kakashi._

Hacía una mañana fresca en Konoha, otro día tranquilo y aburrido, lo único que me quitaría este fastidio es que me ponga a leer mi libro naranja de Icha Icha, para lo que me he enterado sacaran cuatro nuevos volúmenes y aunque no me lo he terminado aún de todas maneras los comprare así me cuesten 432 Ryō, que es prácticamente lo que me queda en la cartera, evidentemente no soy bueno ahorrando pero bueno ese ya es mi problema. Mientras caminaba y leía mi libro sentí que alguien venía directamente por mí, apenas se me puso al lado note que era Shikamaru Nara, a juzgar por su cara no parecían buenas noticias.

— Ahora que paso Shikamaru. — lo mire de reojo.

— Tenemos un problema Kakashi-Sensei, a las afueras de la puerta está ocurriendo algo y Tsunade me mando a buscarte para que tú y tu equipo, más el de Asume vayan a ver qué sucede. — Desvió la mirada, veía que la cosa iba enserio. — Lo que sucede allá afuera puede ser verdaderamente serio.

Ambos corrimos al punto de encuentro, saltamos los árboles para tomar el camino más rápido, hoy era un día ocupado para toda la gente de Konoha y había tanta gente que nos retrasaría, llegando a la entrada de Konohagakure estaban Naruto, Sakura y el grupo de Asume; Ino, Choji y Shikamaru. Cuando Naruto vio que llegue supe que empezaría a gritar tal cual como lo conozco.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! Qué bueno verlo, al fin tenemos una nueva misión luego de una semana de solo trabajos estúpidos, ya estaba harto de todo esto de verás, ya era tiempo — alzo su dedo pulgar.

— Um… Hola Naruto, hola a todos.

— Buenos días Kakashi — Dijo Asume encendiendo su segundo cigarrillo luego de retirar el otro.— Ahora que estás aquí apresuremos el paso, lo que esta ocurriendo no está muy lejos de aquí

—

Antes de que empezara el recorrido ocurrió un gran temblor y lo que era el humo a las afueras de la Aldea se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego, los dos grupos salieron corriendo hacia los arboles hacia esa dirección, por un momento lo que era Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi en lo único que pudieron pensar era en Sasuke ¿Una bola de fuego? ¿Un temblor? Tenían varias ideas, pero aunque la idea de que fuera Sasuke no podían descartarlo por más que quisieran, ya han pasado un año desde su último encuentro, además ¿Una bola de fuego? ¿En serio?

A medida de que se acercaban sentían un horrible calor, veían que cada salto que daban se encontraban con árboles más quemados que otros, Kakashi sentía un gran escalofrió y Asume también ¿Con qué se encontrarían? Cuando finalmente llegaron donde evidentemente fue lo ocurrido, todos los arboles cerca de la explosión fueron incinerados hasta cierto lugar así formando un circulo negro, estando arriba de los arboles no han encontrado nada, pues no se veía que alguien estuviese allí o personas en una batalla que también haya podido ocasionar tal desastre, esperaron a ver si alguien aparecía… si Sasuke aparecía. Los dos grupos se separaron para ver en los otros extremos si encontraban algo o… alguien.

— ¡¿Qué pudo causar un desastre así?! — Dijo Sakura quedando totalmente atónita.

— No lo sé, pero no parece nada bueno y mucho menos si no encontramos el causante — insinuó Kakashi.

— Rrrgh… El que haya causado esto saldrá de aquí si lo atrapamos primero ¡Conocerá a Naruto Uzumaki, pues lo derrotare yo! — Hizo la misma sonrisa cuando se comporta como un cabeza hueca. — me acercare y yo mismo lo averiguaré. — Posiciono sus manos — ¡Jutsu de Clones de sombra!

— ¡Naruto no! — Gritaron en coro Sakura, Kakashi y Sai.

Cuando se formaron todos los clones todos bajaron de los árboles y se desplegaron por todo el área negra donde los arboles fueron incinerados y buscaron entre pedazos negros de árboles rotos y cenizas hasta que llegaron al centro y se encontraron con una gran cantidad cenizas dentro de lo que parecía ser un nido, el grupo de Kakashi bajaron y se encontraron con Naruto en el centro.

— ¡NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA! — Dijo Sakura preparando su puño que golpeo a Naruto dejándole un chichón, pero se esfumo, era un clon. — Hasta cuando maduraras.

Todos los clones de sombra se esfumaron hasta quedar el Naruto real, se reunió con los demás y después llego el grupo de Asuma. Kakashi se acercó al nido pero no tanto, parecía muy raro como para acercarse demás y podía ser peligroso pues, nadie sabe que es lo que paso.

— Uy, parece como si un pájaro grandote se haya rostizado aquí — Murmuro Naruto sosteniendo la risa. Luego noto que todo el mundo lo miraba con agravio.

— Lo que haya pasado aquí no es nada bueno, si ocurrió aquí, puede ocurrir dentro de la aldea… — Replicó Kakashi de forma cortante. Luego de decir esto último, noto que la pequeña montaña de arena se empezó a mover, lo que lo alerto tanto como para quitarse la venda del ojo. — Naruto no vayas a hacer algo estúpido.

Después del rápido movimiento de Kakashi todos se alarmaron y se posicionaron listos en caso de un posible ataque, mientras caían las cenizas algo estaba a punto de salir, empezó a salir cabello vinotinto oscuro, pero parecía que era alguien que está a punto de levantarse, era una persona, era… una chica y estaba… desnuda. Todos quedaron atónitos ¿Quién es ella? ¡¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado3


	2. Naruto

**Capítulo 2.**

 _"Naruto."_

Naruto.

No podía creer que una chica como ella pudiese salir de algo así ¿Es posible? Además, esta, esta ¡ESTA DESNUDA! Solo veo su cabello largo, esta de espalda ¿Sería mucho pedir? ¡Por un momento pensé que era Sasuke! ¿Cómo llego allí? ¿Alguien la protegió? ¿Será un nuevo Jutsu de protección? Estoy totalmente atónito como para al menos decir algo estúpido, ni siquiera Kakashi y Asume.

— ¡¿De dónde saliste?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?! — Grito Ino Yamanaka. La chica se volteo para ver quién le gritaba. — ¡Te pregunte algo!

— Tranquila Ino, parece confundida. — Respondió rápidamente Sakura, luego se dirigió hacía a ella acercándose un poco. — ¿Estas bien?

La chica miro a Sakura sin ninguna reacción en su rostro, estaba completamente seria, parece como si ella fuera Sasuke, con esa cara de arrogante y seria, pero la verdad no sé qué pensar, no la conozco. Ella estaba totalmente cubierta de cenizas y sangre, ni siquiera se le podía ver el color de su piel. En un abrir y cerrar ojos apareció frente a Sakura, es demasiado rápida, Kakashi ni se percató aun así teniendo su Kekkei Genkai posicionados en ella para predecir su ataque o copiarlo. Acto seguido, puso sus mano en la cabeza de Sakura y luego un Chakra Negro las cubrió a ambas, me dio escalofríos, estoy presintiendo que esto no es nada bueno, no podía moverme de lo asustado que me sentía, tampoco Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Asume, Kakashi y Sakura.

Sakura empezó a gritar y su mirada pareciera que hubiese visto algo horrible, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido, Sai fue el primero en reaccionar y con su Kunai se la enterró en la pierna de Kakashi para que pudiese reaccionar también y entre los dos las separaron, aquella chica cuando Kakashi la agarro lanzo un grito más escalofriante aun, ella se desmayó en sus brazos y saque una ropa extra que tenía en mi bolso, que bueno es estar siempre preparado para todo, parece ser que Naruto Uzumaki no parece ser un estúpido inútil después de todo, de verás JAJA!


	3. ¿Qué demonios?

**—**

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás Bien?! — Exclamo Shikamaru al ver que Sai la tenía fuertemente agarrada ya que estaba cayéndose después de lo sucedido.

— ¿Sakura qué te hizo? — Dijo Choji cuando Shikamaru, Ino y él se acercaron.

Sakura miro a los demás con una horrible reacción en su cara, no podía hablar, no podía ni sostenerse como para levantarse, estuvo completamente en shock, Sai e Ino intentaron calmarla entre ambos la pararon y la sostuvieron para ir hasta donde Kakashi y Asume, Ino miro a aquella chica tenía al menos cubierto con la ropa de Naruto por encimita, luego miro a su Sensei.

— Sensei ¿Quién es ella? — Murmuro.

— Todavía no sabemos, ha salido de la nada. Después de lo de Sakura puede ser peligrosa. — Asuma se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro de Ino — Tienes que vestirla con esa ropa tu sola, ya que Sakura sigue en shock.

"Qué demonios…" Se dijo Ino, no podía creer lo que debía hacer, pero bueno a fin de cuentas era trabajo de una mujer tener que hacerlo, esos seis estúpidos no lo iban a lograr ni con los ojos vendados sin al menos tocar algo como una booby y ponerse gafos. Ino se movió súper rápido para vestirla y poder irse de allí lo más antes posible, se volteo hacia los demás e hizo señales de haber terminado, antes de que llegaran la chequeo rápido a ver si en alguna parte estaba herida, se le había olvidado por completo.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo Shikamaru aun sosteniendo a Sakura.

— Nos iremos a la Aldea, allí nos reuniremos con los demás Ninjas y con Tsunade a ver que decidirá hacer con ella. — Kakashi se le quedo mirando y se cubrió el ojo con el Kekkei Genkai — Además necesitará un baño. Shikamaru la cargarás tú, Naruto ayudará a Sai.

— Genial… — Protesto cuando se quitaba el brazo de Sakura de encima y se agacho a cargar a esa chica.

Todos preparados fueron camino a Konoha, Kakashi mando a Naruto y a Sai llevar a Sakura al Hospital, el resto se fue a la mansión del Hokage para llevar a esa chica y poder discutir sobre ella, se fueron por los techos para acortar el camino, la gente a pesar del desastre de afuera y el temblor sigue transitando por las calles. Al llegar, afuera se encontraron con Temari.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Gruño al ver que Shikamaru cargaba a esa chica.

— Uy ¿Te dieron celos Temari? — se rio Ino.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué he de hacerlo?! — cruzo los brazos al sonrojarse — Además, parece herida.

— Tranquilícense, que fastidio cuando se ponen así. — Dijo Shikamaru al cruzar los ojos — La encontramos entre los escombros y cenizas que quedaron por donde se hizo la explosión.

— ¿Y para qué la traen a Tsunade? —

— Porque es peligrosa, le hizo algo a Sakura y veremos qué decisión tomaran para ella. — Antes de dar un paso más adelante Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro.

— A partir de aquí me encargare yo Shikamaru, esta reunión será privada.

— ¡Pero Kakashi-Sensei si estamos todos en esto! ¡Formamos parte de esta reunión!

— Lo siento Shikamaru, pero vayan a ver como esta Sakura, luego los reunimos a ustedes para hablar de lo sucedido.

Shikamaru pasó a la chica aun desmayada a Kakashi y entro con Asume a ver a Tsunade y a los demás ninjas. Shikamaru y los demás fueron rápidamente a ver a Sakura, puesto a que él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, necesitaba saber que pasaría y él sabe que los demás merecen saberlo también, quien sabe y no les dicen todo lo que hablaran allí adentro.

 **—**

— ¡Shikamaru espera! — Choji grito desde atrás, pues Shikamaru estaba corriendo muy rápido. — ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

— ¡Debemos decirle a los demás! Tenemos que estar allí antes de que empiece la reunión.

— ¿Pero Kakashi-Sensei no dijo que él y Asuma nos dirán? — Choji paro en cuanto Shikamaru dejo de correr. — Mira, si quieres no vengas y ustedes también. Quédense allá y vean que no haya comenzado aún la reunión, iré yo lo más rápido posible en llegar.

— Okey. — Dijeron en coro Choji e Ino y se regresaron.

— Yo iré contigo. — Miro a Shikamaru seriamente.

— Como sea…

Shikamaru y Temari siguieron corriendo, mientras tanto Kakashi llevaba a la chica hasta la sala de reunión y la dejo acostada en el centro entre donde se sienta el Hokage y los demás ninjas, aun casi nadie había llegado apenas antes de entrar Kakashi mando a que les avisaran a los demás ninjas que había una reunión importante. Kakashi se quedó mirándola, ni siquiera dio tiempo para al menos limpiarle la cara, le puso la mano en la frente para quitarle un poco el cabello, pero luego noto que estaba ardiendo a más de 50º, para tener esa temperatura corporal ya debería haber muerto de tanto agonizar y al parecer se estaba elevando más. La chica empezó a dar pequeños gritos, pareciera que tuviese un mal sueño.

— Asume rápido busca una toalla mojada y avisa que se apuren en venir, puede que ni tengamos tiempo de hablar en la reunión. — Grito Kakashi.

Asume salió corriendo, mientras Kakashi buscaba un modo de calmarla, "Necesito a Tsunade" pensó mientras ya ni siquiera se podía acercar a ella ya que de tanta temperatura se formó una onda de calor alrededor de ella más ese Chakra Negro, Kakashi empezó a sudar pero parece que la temperatura no subía más de allí.

— ¡TSUNADE!

Grito esperanzado de que ella lo escuchara, para ese momento ya había llegado Asume con una toalla de agua, Kakashi se la quitó y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la chica a pesar de que el calor lo atenazaba, el piso empezó a agarrar un tono negro y él temía que volviese a explotar, le puso la toalla mojada en la frente con la esperanza de que pudiese ayudar en algo. Al poco rato se empezó a sentir un poco menos de temperatura, las ondas de calor se desvanecieron pero aún seguía caliente, puede ser que eso solo ayude por unos minutos más. Después de que el grito de Kakashi probablemente alertara a los de la casa Tsunade llego junto a Shizune...


	4. ¿Ella es un peligro?

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!? — Grito Tsunade al ver el pequeño desastre que se estaba formando.

— ¡Necesito que la atiendas! Su temperatura se elevó lo bastante como para quemar todo aquí.

— ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿De dónde salió Kakashi?!

— ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORITA! — Grito Kakashi desesperado — Después hablaremos de ella, pero ahora necesito que la atiendas Tsunade.

Tsunade no sabía que estaba pasando y nunca había visto a Kakashi gritarle con tanto desespero o siquiera verlo desesperado, corrió hacía la chica e intento sanarla, Kakashi abrió paso para respirar un poco ya había estado bastante tiempo cerca de ella, se mojó toda la ropa de sudor después de todo ese calor.

— ¿Qué le podrá hacer señorita Tsunade? — Shizune se puso al lado puesto contrario de Tsunade.

— Debo chequearla rápido a ver que tiene, esta tan sucia que no puedo ver si tiene abierta alguna herida, pero parece que todo eso negro que tiene pegado a la piel parece…

— Es Sangre y Cenizas — Respondió rápidamente Kakashi — Luego te explico el porqué de las cenizas, pero revísala antes de que su temperatura se eleve otra vez.

Mientras Tsunade la chequeaba para ver si era algo interno, Shikamaru y Tamari llegaron al hospital y fueron directamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura y los demás.

— Señorita Sakura, tiene visitas. — Dijo la enfermera que abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Shikamaru y a Tamari.

— ¡Shikamaru, Temari! — Sonrió Sakura.

— Justo llegaron cuando ya finalmente Sakura reacciono — Naruto volteo su cara dando a ver que tenía la cara roja mientras intentaba sobárselo. — ¿Qué nos cuentas Shikamaru?

— Necesito que volvamos a donde la Mansión del Hokage, Kakashi y Asume no nos dejaron entrar, dijeron que supuestamente nos contarán luego.

— ¿Pero por qué iríamos si Kakashi dijo que nos contarán? — Murmuro Sai.

— ¿De verdad creen que nos dirán todo?

— Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que ir — Sakura se levantó para sentarse.

— Lo siento señorita Sakura, pero aún no sabemos que tiene y está bajo observación hasta mañana — La enfermera la volvió a acostar. — Por favor muchachos, no la dejen levantarse, aunque se vea en buenas condiciones, no sabemos que le pudo pasar.

— ¡Pero si estoy bien! ¡Además necesito saber quién es ella y que me hizo!

— Tranquila Sakura, trajimos los espiadores para que puedas estar en contacto con nosotros y puedas escuchar lo que hablan. — Shikamaru se acercó para dárselos. — Por cierto, ¿No sabes en serio lo que te hizo?

— No lo sé… — Miro a la enfermera para darles a entender que no lo podía hablar delante de ella. — Pero lo importante es que estoy bien ¿No?

Naruto no entendió porque tanto silencio cuando ella respondió la pregunta a Shikamaru, bien sabemos que sigue igual de lento. Shikamaru asintió y se despidió de Sakura así llevándose a los demás. Choji e Ino espiaban desde afuera lo que estaba pasando, cuando Kakashi abrió la ventana, saltaron al techo para que no los viera, al menos ahora pueden escuchar mejor. Mientras tanto, Tsunade al revisar a la chica vio que tenía algunos problemas internos que molestaban a la chica y con ello parecía que también el cerebro, a juzgar por su incomodidad parecía tener también un mal sueño.

— El hígado le está fallando, es como si una Kunai la hubiese atravesado, tengo que parar la hemorragia interna.

— ¿Usará el Katjusu: Inmensa red de sanación? — Dijo Shizune impresionada

— Sí.

— ¡Pero la dejara sin todo su Chakra!

— Me dejara débil solo por un momento, si es para poder parar esto… entonces es lo mejor.

Tsunade empezó a hacer el Katjusu, apareció un Sello y comenzó a salir una inmensa cantidad de Chakrá alrededor de Tsunade, Shizune se reunió con Kakashi y Asume. Cuando ya comenzaba los demás ninjas llegaron, pero al ver que Tsunade hacia su Jutsu se quedaron afuera mientras veían lo sucedido.

— ¡Katjusu: Inmensa red de sanación! — Grito.

El Chakra de Tsunade se incrementó alrededor de ella, aparecieron babosas por el cuerpo de aquella chica y desaparecieron al ingresar a su cuerpo, al rato después todo se empezó a tranquilizar, al parecer el Jutsu dio frutos y Tsunade la puso a dormir para que no tuviese inconvenientes. Tsunade le pidió a Asume que la llevara a un cuarto que se encontrara en la mansión y que luego regresara rápidamente para empezar la reunión.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Kakashi? — Murmuro Tsunade al intentar pararse de donde estaba, Shizune corrió a ella para ayudarla y sentarla en su asiento.

— No pensé que pasaría algo así, pero a ella la encontramos en el medio de todo el caos, estaba dentro de una pequeña montaña de cenizas encima de algo que parecía un nido.

"¡¿Un nido… cenizas?!" se alarmo Tsunade, se paró de donde estaba y le dio la espalda a todos hundiéndose más en sus pensamientos.

 **—**

Shikamaru.

Después de un largo camino de vuelta llegamos a la Mansión del Hokage y nos encontramos con Ino y Choji en el techo justo arriba de la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Han dicho algo nuevo?

— Por los momentos de ella no han dicho nada, pero estuvo de pasar algo que casi nos mata a todos. — Respondió Ino preocupándose por lo que pudiesen decir ahora.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Iba a suceder lo mismo que sucedió afuera?

— Algo así, pero más bien casi se incendia el lugar.

"¿Es posible? ¿Es posible que esa chica sea más poderosa que Naruto con el Zorro de las Nueve colas?" No deje de pensar en lo peligrosa que ella podía ser para la aldea escondida entre las hojas, esa chica nos amenaza y lo mínimo que podríamos hacer nosotros es matarla por nuestro propio bien, porque ella no puede ni estar en otras aldeas y mucho menos en las manos de nuestros enemigos, pero antes de poder hacer algo debo saber qué cosa es ella.

Tsunade se sentó en su silla donde se sienta el Hokage y le pidió a los demás ninjas que entraran y se sentaran para poder hablar de lo sucedido, es más ella ya no necesitaba que le explicaran lo que paso allá afuera, fue suficiente con que esa niña haya salido entre la cenizas dentro de un nido. Luego de un rato en silencio Tsunade decidió hablar.

— Sé con lo que estamos lidiando, es algo que Hiruze-Sensei nos contó en esos tiempos cuando yo era una niña al igual que Jiraiya y Orochimaru cuando formábamos el equipo de 3, nos contó que antes existía una clase de Bestia más poderoso que los propios Bijū*, se decía que es más antiguo que la existencia de estos y que esta bestia solo nace dentro de una persona que automáticamente lo convierte en un Jinchūriki* y que el origen de los Bijū son a causa de esta bestia cuando se reproduce pero los Bijū por ser diferente no necesitan nacer dentro de alguien pero para contenerlos se necesita un contenedor espiritual, en pocas palabras gracias a esta bestia los Bijū heredaron el poder encerrarlos dentro de alguien y así empezó el linaje de los Jinchūriki, pero esta bestia por ser muy antigua a lo largo de los años solo se ha convertido un cuento de niños, no aparece desde hace más de miles de años, se dice que aparece luego de una gran explosión de fuego donde en el centro solo aparece solo cenizas o un nido, pero nunca me imaginé eso combinado…

— ¿Y cómo se llama esa bestia señorita Hokage? — Dijo un ninja entre los que estaban reunidos allí.

— Es un Hi-jū* el primero y último de su clase, se hace llamar Fenikkusu*

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un Hi-jū?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!" Pensé y me inquiete demasiado, no he escuchado esa historia desde que mi padre me lo contaba de niño, pensé que era solo un cuento cualquiera, esto tiene que ser imposible, definitivamente hay que matarla no sabemos qué problemas nos pueda traer una bestia como esa y más si es una que es la que ha engendrado a los Bijū. Todos empezaron a notar mi inquietud y empecé a gruñir porque no sabía si debía matarla ahora que es mi oportunidad o si deba esperar un poco más…

Kurenai se levantó del piso y apretó su puño, miro a Tsunade con preocupación y antes de poder hablar, Tsunade la interrumpio.

— Se lo que piensas Kurenai, pero no creo posible que debamos encerrarla para mantener su poder alejada de quien lo quiera o de Konoha, no sabríamos si el mismo poder pudiese salir de allí con una sola explosión.

— ¡Pero no sabemos si ahora mismo puede atacar una vez que despierte! ¡Ella es peligrosa para nosotros y para toda Konoha!

— Kurenai, es un tema muy delicado para decidir en estos momentos.

— Kurenai, tienes que escuchar a Tsunade, a pesar de que no la conocemos no sabríamos como le afectaría el estar encerrada. — respondió Kakashi sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Y eso a quien le importa? No quita el hecho de que puede ser un peligro para toda la Aldea.

— Apenas sabe nuestra existencia, con un poco de buena influencia podríamos llevarla a un buen camino y podríamos ayudarla poco a poco a controlar su poder como hacemos con Naruto. — Kakashi busco alguna mirada en Tsunade a ver si también estaba de acuerdo con él, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado, parecía no saber qué hacer.

Tsunade sabía que la mayoría de los ninjas presentes preferirían mantenerla encerrada y la otra parte estarían de acuerdo con Kakashi, se sometieron a votaciones y la mayoría de parte de Kurenai gano por 2 votos de diferencia y antes de que Tsunade pudiese dar por terminada la votación Naruto apareció parado al frente de la ventana.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle algo así a ella?! Apenas la conocen ¡¿Y ya la quieren encerrar?! Nadie sabe si es peligrosa para nosotros una vez que nos conozca ¡Así me deje de llamar Naruto Uzumaki de veras! — Le grito a todos hasta quedarse sin aire.

— Naruto… esto es un tema bastante serio como para que podamos tomar en cuenta tu opinión, además, ¡Sabrá que le habrá hecho a Sakura! — Respondió furiosa Tsunade desde el otro lado.

Después de ese discurso los demás se le unieron, Naruto pareció haber escuchado algo desde su audífono espía que suelen utilizar en las misiones, era Sakura respondiéndoles lo que esa chica le ha hecho a ella.

— Abuela Tsunade, Sakura está bien, ella no le hizo nada.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso chico?! ¡Ni siquiera la he visto yo con mis propios ojos!

— Me está hablando desde su micrófono, dice que ella está bien y que lo que nos ha contado se lo contará a usted cuando pueda. Abuela Tsunade, si la encierras a pesar de su gran poder ¿Qué pasa si ella escapa? Así le pongan un tipo de Jutsu que quizás no duré en mantenerla en donde debe estar ¿Cómo sabemos si es capaz de librarse con un Chakra como ese? Y además es probable que enemigos vengan por ella e intenten liberarla por más trampas que pongan. — Naruto dio un paso adelante — Nosotros también somos ninjas y creo que también nuestro voto vale.

Dado el discurso de Naruto a Tsunade pareció haberla convencido y dejo que ellos votaran, sus votos más el de Sakura hicieron la diferencia pero me separe de los demás, no quería opinar ni votar al respecto, esa chica no me convence y aun así creo que ella es un peligro para toda Konoha, debo hacer algo pero aún no, tengo que idear algo pero primero la inspeccionaré.

—

Luego de un rato se sintió una pequeña brisa que salió de la puerta, todo el mundo sintió escalofríos y al darse cuenta era esa chica apoyándose de la puerta abierta, se veía mareada pues parecía que lo que Tsunade le dio para dormir se le paso en todo lo que han conversado que fue ¿Qué? ¿Media hora? La chica tenía puesto aun las sabanas para que no vieran su desnudez, aún estaba sucia pues por la urgencia de la reunión fue imposible mandarla a bañar, la chica le empezó a salir sangre por la boca y escupió en el piso.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Tsunade se paró de su asiento rápidamente — ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de pie luego de lo que te di?!

La chica dejo de apoyarse y aunque parecía débil como para apoyarse así misma igual logro hacerlo, volvió a escupir algo de sangre, dio un respiro y…

— Mi nombre… — empezó a mirar a todo el mundo con molestia — Mi nombre es Hana Kashimoro…

Bijū*: Las **Bestias con Cola** (尾獣, _Bijū_ ) son nueve gigantes criaturas que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas que originalmente, son partes del Diez Colas quien es la bestia con cola original; éstas son formas vivientes de chakra.

Jinchūriki*: Los **Jinchūriki** (人柱力, literalmente " _Poder del Sacrificio Humano_ ") son humanos que sirven como contenedores espirituales de los Bijū. Ellos exhiben poderes extraordinarios, y en ciertos casos son más sabios que sus bijū, porque tienen la inteligencia para usar el poder de las bestias efectivamente.

Hi-jū*: Bestia de Fuego.

Fenikkusu*: Ave Fenix.


End file.
